


Underneath the Mistletoe

by StratasDream



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StratasDream/pseuds/StratasDream
Summary: It's Christmas time at the Avengers tower and Bucky finally takes the first step in getting what he wants.





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of fluff. I know it's late, but family stuff happened during Christmas so you're getting it now! I'm ignoring everything from just before Tony finds out who killed his parents in Civil War and after for this one. No smuts here so if that's what you're looking for...keep moving.

Bucky looked around slowly as he took everything in from his position in a corner. Tony had gone all out for his holiday party, even if it was just their small group of friends. A group that he had become part of just a few, short months ago. Thanks to Steve. Always thanks to Steve.

 

His eyes drifted over the twinkling lights that reminded him of stars and seemed to cover everything. Over the lush garlands draped everywhere, the scented candles that seemed to adorn every surface, and the handmade snowflakes that shifted lightly in the air. He took in the tables covered in enormous amounts of food and drink and then the ten foot tree with it’s Avengers themed ornaments and the replica reactor that was being used as a tree topper. Finally his eyes drifted over to Steve and settled there.

 

His breath hitched as he took in the sight of his best friend, Steve looking like perfection in a red button up and slacks. Even the Santa hat Clint had placed on his head didn’t take away from his good looks. His own heart skipped a beat, cheeks flushing slightly at the images of the blond in just that hat, laid out before him for the taking that flashed through his mind. 

 

He had fallen in love with Steve back when they were just kids, back before the war, the serum, and Hydra, when Steve was a sickly stringbean of a boy. Back when things like loving your male friends as more than a friend could get you both killed. He had never said a word, refusing to put the other boy in danger, content to have him near. After the serum, he still didn’t want to put Steve in danger, but he also feared the rejection he knew was inevitable.

 

Then Hydra had happened and even though he had been cleared of wrongdoing, he didn’t feel worthy of Steve. He felt contaminated and unclean and he would never disgrace Steve by touching him with that. They had fallen easily enough into old habits with one another, laughing and joking easily and if he happened to let a hand linger longer than strictly necessary, it was no one’s business but his own.

 

He sighed softly, a little bit of longing in that exhalation of air before jumping slightly as Natalia cleared her throat beside him and he glared. How had she managed to sneak up on him like that? He gave her a long look before sipping his drink. “What?”

 

“Why don’t you just go and kiss him already? You want to. He wants you to. Just do it.”

 

Bucky’s whole body tensed up and and he fought not to roll his eyes. “He does not want me to kiss him.”

 

“Oh please, he gives you that same longing look when you aren’t looking that you give him when he isn’t looking. He wants to shove his tongue down yo..”

 

“Ok stop! That is quite enough thank you very much.”

 

She let out a sigh and shook her head softly. “It’s true Bucky.”

 

“Then why hasn’t he said anything?”

 

“Probably the same reason you haven’t. Or at least a similar reason. He worries that you don’t feel the same way and that it will make things awkward between you two. He, like you, would rather have you as a friend than not have you at all.” She smiled softly and nudged him. “Do it, now is the perfect time. He’s right under the mistletoe…”

 

Bucky frowned, looking back toward the blond specimen they were discussing, blinking when he saw him quickly look back toward Bruce. “I don’t know Nat…”

 

Natalia huffed and shoved him a little, glaring at him, though there wasn’t much venom behind it. “Just take the chance. I am positive you won’t regret it.” She smiled and slipped away again.

 

Bucky sighed and rubbed his eyes, standing there for a moment longer before downing his drink and walking with purpose toward Steve. He didn’t pause when the blond looked to him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and reeling him in to kiss him deeply, leaving Bruce to stop speaking mid-sentence before he smiled softly and slipped away.

 

It took a moment for Steve to begin returning the kiss and they stayed that way for a moment before Bucky pulled back slowly, breath coming in soft pants.

 

“What was that?” Steve’s voice soft and just as breathless.

 

“You were standing under the mistletoe…” Bucky swallowed hard and went to pull away, blinking when Steve pulled him back in.

 

“So you just kiss a fella and run? What if I wanted more?”

 

Bucky jumped a little and looked at him with wide eyes. “I...you want more?” His heart skipped again at the smile touching Steve’s lips.

 

“Yes, very much.” They’d lean in to press their lips together once more, only pulling back when Clint noticed them and decided to break the spell.

 

“About time! Jeez! Gah! Nat what the hell!” Bucky and Steve would look over to see the archer rubbing the back of his head, Natasha glaring at him and they both laughed, each wrapping an arm around the others waist.

 

When asked later what his favorite present had been, Steve’s response would be the kiss he’d been longing for for over 70 years.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Be gentle with me!


End file.
